This invention relates to a system and method for introducing fluids into and withdrawing fluids from body cavities such as the peritoneal cavity.
Prior art methods of introducing liquids into human body cavities and of withdrawing liquids therefrom include simply the use of a disposable catheter inserted through a person's skin, subcutaneous fat, fascia, muscles, etc. or through an implantable collar into the body cavity of interest. Another method involves the use of a catheter implanted in the person's body so that one end extends into the cavity and the other end protrudes through the epidermis of the person. In the former method where the catheter is inserted through the person's skin, etc., each time liquid is to be introduced or withdrawn, the disposable catheter must be inserted to extend into the body cavity in question, such as the peritoneal cavity, and then remain in place while the liquid is introduced or withdrawn. This arrangement is painful to the person and results in permanent damage to the tissue and membranes through which the catheter must repeatedly penetrate. The latter method, one example of which uses the Tenckhoff peritoneal dialysis catheter system, overcomes some of the disadvantages present with the use of the disposable catheter but nevertheless presents other problems because one end of the implanted catheter tube is permanently exposed through the person's skin. Such problems include infection in the tissue surrounding the protruding end of the catheter, infection in the peritoneal cavity caused by bacteria penetrating through the protruding end, discomfort from the need to protect and seal the protruding end of the catheter, and embarrassment from public exposure of the implanted catheter tube.